


Sonhos Malditos!

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Canon Universe, Drama, Dreams, Feelings Realization, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Jounouchi sentia falta de Kaiba, mas era muito orgulhoso para admitir a si mesmo o porquê. Entretanto seu cérebro tinha outras maneiras de fazê-lo encarar a verdade.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	Sonhos Malditos!

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

Jounouchi não se lembrava do motivo de estar na detenção, mas estava — o rosto apoiado em uma das mãos, o olhar perdido na paisagem do outro lado da janela. Fazia um dia lindo lá fora, mas não havia ninguém sentado na grama verde-brilhante, fosse debaixo da sombra das árvores, fosse tomando banho de sol.

O céu azul-anil era pacífico e silencioso, sem pássaros viajando para o sul, sem aviões rasgando as poucas nuvens. Jounouchi suspirou e olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede acima da mesa do professor ausente — _parado._ Há quantas horas ele estava ali e por quantas horas teria que continuar ali?

Por algum motivo Jounouchi não se importou, tornou a olhar para a janela ao seu lado admirando o céu vazio. Lá no fundo ele sabia pelo o que estava esperando ou melhor, _por quem._

Um avião de formato incomum.

Um certo alguém de olhos azuis.

Tudo se tornara tão sem graça desde que Kaiba partiu para a América. Quase sempre Jounouchi se pegava revivendo seus momentos com o CEO — a maioria deles nada agradável — e perguntava-se o porquê de sua angústia, o porquê de estar pensando em coisas e pessoas que o irritavam mais do que tudo.

— Sente a minha falta? — perguntou de repente uma voz grave. Jounouchi levou o maior susto ao dar de cara com Kaiba na carteira à frente da sua. — É claro que sente.

— Kaiba? O que é que você está fazendo aqui?! E na _detenção!_ — Algo estava terrivelmente errado. Primeiro: Kaiba Seto estava, como era de conhecimento de todos, expandindo seus negócios nos Estados Unidos; Segundo: Kaiba Seto jamais ficava na detenção; Terceiro: Kaiba Seto jamais falaria com ele naquele tom suave e quase amigável. 

— Bem, você queria me ver, não é? — indagou o CEO com um estúpido e orgulhoso meio-sorriso no rosto. Jounouchi sentiu algo queimar em seu interior, mas apenas permitiu-se rir.

— Bobagem! — exclamou ele entre uma gargalhada e outra. — Nos seus sonhos talvez, Kaiba.

— Não, nos _seus_ sonhos, Jounouchi. — O tom pra lá de sério fez seus risos se cessarem e seus olhos analisarem o outro. Kaiba vestia o uniforme do colégio, outra coisa que não fazia sentido já que ele estava bem longe de se preocupar com a escola. — Estou aqui porque _você_ quer que eu esteja aqui.

— Não me faça rir outra vez — falou Jounouchi desviando o olhar. — Domino vai muito bem sem o seu ego para intoxicar o ar da cidade e _eu_ vou muito bem sem você no meu pé me chamando de cachorro, obrigado.

— Então por quê você pensa tanto em mim, Jounouchi? Quero dizer, a ponto de sonhar comigo…

— Quem é que disse que eu sonho com você?! — Kaiba não poderia saber disso, certo? E daí que Kaiba estava em pelo menos três dos seus últimos sonhos daquele mês? Nem durante o sono eles paravam de brigar… se bem que, exatamente no último sonho, os dois estavam tão próximos, quase _se beijando._ Jounouchi agora sentia algo queimando _fora_ dele. — Vá embora, você não tem muito trabalho pra fazer na América ou algo assim?

Jounouchi virou-se mais uma vez para encarar Kaiba em tempo de vê-lo erguer o braço e alcançar seu rosto — de sentir seus cabelos sendo invadidos por aqueles dedos, de perder o ar com a sensação delicada que o dedão de Kaiba causou passando lentamente sobre seu lábio inferior.

— O que… — ele começou a dizer, mas desistiu. Kaiba aproximava-se, seu corpo praticamente se deitando sobre a carteira de Jounouchi. Este, por sua vez, encontrava-se com a mente dispersa, quase em branco. E então seu coração bateu descontroladamente quando os lábios de Kaiba pressionaram os seus.

_Em que universo Kaiba faria tal coisa?_

Jounouchi parou de se importar quando sentiu sua boca ser aberta pela do outro, quando foi invadido pela sensação maravilhosa da língua de Kaiba contra a sua. Ele sentia falta daquele imbecil, verdade seja dita, e o agarrou junto a si com toda a força que conseguiu reunir — desejou que aquela carteira entre eles desaparecesse e seu desejo foi atendido.

A carteira não foi a única coisa que desapareceu no entanto…

— Jounouchi-kun! Jounouchi-kun!

Seus olhos se abriram com uma certa dificuldade e Jounouchi percebeu que ainda estava em uma sala de aula, mas não era Kaiba quem estava à sua frente.

— Jounouchi-kun, você estava dormindo durante a aula outra vez — sussurrou Bakura.

— Oh… obrigado por me acordar, Bakura — disse Jounouchi antes de se endireitar na cadeira.

Aqueles sonhos envolvendo Kaiba estavam passando dos limites, Jounouchi até mesmo tinha medo do que aconteceria no próximo… ou seria _curiosidade?_

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça com a intenção de negar os pensamentos que lhe passaram pela mente. _Não! Ele não queria pensar naquelas coisas!_

O jovem então olhou pela janela, pássaros voavam pelo céu limpo, mas não havia nenhum avião em forma de Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Jounouchi levou os dedos aos lábios, pareceu tão real...

_“Droga! Sonhos malditos!”_


End file.
